Idols
Idols is the eighth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The Next Direction. It will serve as the first tribute episode. The episode was first published on the 8th of December, 2013 and was written by QuickForeverr. Marley sets the New Directions an assignment: perform songs by your idols. This excites all the members, as they sing their hearts out during the week. Meanwhile, Natalie gets into a short argument with Olivia. Aidan overhears Rocky and Leah talking about him, and is confused over what to do next. Kai and Sophia grow closer during the assignment. Writing for this episode began on the 1st of December, 2013, and was finished on the 8th of December, 2013. Songs Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Episode Leah and Rocky have been fighting over fellow member, Aidan, who is oblivious to the dispute. Marley has been struck with the news of the death of her father. After attending his funeral, and a few moments with Jake and the group, she is coming to turns with his death. Kai put a lot of time into helping Marley, bossing around the New Directions. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- Marley enters the Choir Room a few minutes before everyone else. She looks around, and runs over to the board, where she begins to write. Afterwards, she smiles, and turns around as New Directions members begin to enter the room. "What's on the board?" asks Kyle, as he takes his seat. "The assignment for the week!" Marley exclaims, clasping her hands happily. "Which is?" Jason asks, taking the seat next to Kyle. "You'll learn when everyone gets here!" Marley says. ---- Outside the Choir Room, Rocky waits. He sees Leah approaching from a distance, and kneels down. Rocky unties his shoelace, and begins to re-tie it as Leah walks past him, and into the Choir Room. Rocky stands up again, and continues to lurk in the hallways. After a little wait, Aidan walks around the corner, and Rocky walks up to him. "Hey!" Rocky says, smiling. "Hey! Why haven't you gone in yet?" Aidan asks, peering in through the doorway, to see everyone is there waiting for them. Rocky begins to speak "I was thinking we could--" "Hurry up!" Leah says, appearing in the doorway. "We're waiting for you!" She grabs Aidan's hand, smiles sarcastically at Rocky, and walks in the Choir Room. "Bitch!" Rocky mutters under his breath before following. ---- "We're getting right to the point!" Marley says, making a single clap. She walks over to the board, and points at what it says, Idols. "What?" Monica asks, clearly confused. "Sing song by your favourite music icons!" Marley says. "Our idols!" Leah exclaims. "Exactly!" Marley says, smiling at her. "I expect all of you to perform!" "I'll go first!" Leah says, standing up. "Of course!" Marley says, taking Leah's now empty seat. "As you all know," Leah says, addressing the whole club. "I've recently come out of my shell, and one of the main reasons of that is due to my idol". "We all know who this is!" Sophia says, smiling. "P!NK!" Leah shouts. "How long does it take for you to perform?" Rocky says, sarcastically. "Well, P!nk is amazing, so am I!" Leah says, smiling. "So are the dance moves of Jason and Kai!" Jason looks terrified, but Kai smiles. "Why?" Jason asks. "P!nk has back-up dancers," Leah says, pushing her hair back. "So will I. HIT IT!" She screams, pointing at the band. Music begins to play, and Jason and Kai scurry up behind her, as Walk of Shame begins. Leah: One step, two steps, Counting tiles on the floor Three steps, four steps, Guess this means that I'm a whore Uh-oh, Hell no, How long 'til I reach the door? Fuck me, My feet are sore I'm wearing last night's dress and I look like a hot ass mess Although my hair looks good 'cause I haven't slept yet! Make the elevator come a little faster I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening Please God don't let anybody see me Please God I'll do anything you ask of me I promise, no more walks of shame So walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) Walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) Last night's bubblegum, No more bubbles, no more yum Where'd I get the wristband, Tell me there's no tramp stamp One two three shoot, No I know that shit ain't cute But damn the man it sure is fun, To party 'til the sun wakes up Okay now raise two hands if you've ever been guilty And clap clap clap clap clap it out if you've walked with me Make the elevator come a little faster I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening Please God don't let anybody see me Please God I'll do anything you ask of me I promise, no more walks of shame So walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) Walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) I shouldn't have let 'em take my keys, take my keys They left me here With too much beer. My friends, they hung me out to dry. It's not my fault, and that's why I'm doin' the walk of shame Make the elevator come a little faster I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening Please God don't let anybody see me Please God I'll do anything you ask of me I promise, no more walks of shame Leah gets lifted onto the piano by Kai and Jason, and sings the rest of the song up there, belting down to the cheers of the group. Leah: So walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) Walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) So walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) Walk this way (we're walking, we're walking) As Leah hops down from the piano, she hugs her dancers, and the New Directions applaud. ---- Leah walks down the hallways, happy with herself. I think I was amazing! I'm not too sure, but I felt great performing that number. It was so energetic, and it was sooo fun! Glee club is surely great! She stops at her locker, and opens it. ---- As Rocky closes his locker, he has an angry look on his face, and walks away. What a bitch! First she stops me from talking to Aidan! I was going to ask him to miss Glee with me. Secondly, she owned that performance! Aidan was so impressed by her, it's disgusting. She's disgusting. ---- Sophia and Natalie walk down the hallways, and see Leah walking a little infront of them. "She KILLED it in Glee today!" Natalie says. "I know! She is such a star," Sophia says, looking at Leah as she walks. "She's quite beautiful as well!" "I know!" Natalie says. "Look, I have a test in my Maths class, so I better shoot off!" Sophia says, patting Natalie's shoulder in an affectionate way. "See you at lunch!" Natalie says, beaming. Did Sophia just hint that she's a lesbian? Natalie narrates, as Sophia leaves her. She called Leah beautiful, and patted me affectionately. No, no. I don't think she is, she just talks about Kai to me, all the time. When she asks me about my crush, I say it's Jason, he is pretty cute. Thank god she doesn't know I'm a lesbian! ---- Later that day, Monica stands at the front of the Choir Room, as music to I Have Nothing begins to play. The lights go dim, and Monica begins to sing. Monica: Share my life, take me for what I am 'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you Take my love, I'll never ask for too much Just all that you are and everything that you do. I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you, you, you, you You see through, right to the heart of me You break down my walls with the strength of your love I never knew love like I've known it with you Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Your love I'll remember forever Oh, don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me, no Don't walk away from me Don't you dare walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you If I don't have you, oh When the lights go back to normal, the New Directions cheer, and Monica takes a bow. "Whitney is just... amazing to me. She always will be. I will always love her!" "Rest in peace," says Amber, looking a little upset. ---- Olivia Ford-Harris walks up to Natalie, smiling. "Hey gurl!" "Hey, Olivia!" Natalie says. "So, Cheerios practice after school," Olivia says. "You going to be there?" "Yeah..." Natalie says, closing her locker. The two walk down the hallways. "I've been to every single one this year, why would I miss one?" "I don't know. Maybe because of GLEE!" Olivia shouts loudly, so people crane their heads to have a look at what's going on. "Did you only JUST find out about me being in glee?" Natalie asks, startled. "Duh!" "Well, you entered rehearsals once. I was there. You saw me," Natalie says. "Don't lie!" Olivia says, walking away from Natalie. ---- The next meeting, Aidan stands at the front of the Choir Room, getting ready to perform, as the New Directions take their seats. When everyone is silent, he begins to speak. "Okay, so, I'm going to be performing Bad, by my idol, Michael Jackson!" Aidan announces to the club. Rocky's face lights up, Oh my god! He loves MJ too!. Rocky does a smirk to Leah, and winks at her once he has her attention. Me and Aidan were sooo meant to be! The music begins, and Aidan starts to sing. Aidan: Your Butt Is Mine Gonna Take You Right Just Show Your Face In Broad Daylight I'm Telling You On How I Feel Gonna Hurt Your Mind Don't Shoot To Kill Come On, Come On, Lay It On Me All Right... Rocky stands up, and begins to join Aidan in singing. Aidan is confused at first, but after the intial reaction, the two make a duet of the song. Aidan with Rocky: I'm Giving You On Count Of Three To Show Your Stuff Or Let It Be . . . I'm Telling You Just Watch Your Mouth I Know Your Game What You're About Rocky: Well They Say The Sky's The Limit And To Me That's Really True But My Friend You Have Seen Nothing Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . Rocky (Aidan): Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again, Who's Bad . . . Aidan: The Word Is Out You're Doin' Wrong Gonna Lock You Up Before Too Long, Your Lyin' Eyes Gonna Take You Right So Listen Up Don't Make A Fight, Your Talk Is Cheap You're Not A Man You're Throwin' Stones To Hide Your Hands Aidan and Rocky: But They Say The Sky's The Limit And To Me That's Really True And My Friends You Have Seen Nothin' Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . Rocky (Aidan): Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You Once Again, (Just To Tell You Once Again) Who's Bad . . . Rocky: We Can Change The World Tomorrow This Could Be A Better Place If You Don't Like What I'm Sayin' Then Won't You Slap My Face . . . Rocky (Aidan): Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again . . .) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It-You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know, You Know, You Know, Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You (Just To Tell You Once Again) You Know I'm Smooth, I'm Bad, You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad Baby (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know, You Know, You Know It, Come On (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Woo! (Just To Tell You Once Again) You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- You Know It (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad-You Know-Hoo! (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad- You Know It, You Know (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now (And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) Just To Tell You Once Again . . . (Just To Tell You Once Again . . .) Aidan and Rocky: Who's Bad? The New Directions, minus Leah, applaud the two, as Rocky hugs Aidan. ---- "Rocky!" Leah calls. Everyone has left the Choir Room, other than Leah, who is sitting down still, and Rocky, who was just about to leave. Rocky turns around. "What?" "I saw that hug between you two, he seemed to enjoy it," Leah says, almost sad. "I definitely did," Rocky says, getting ready to gloat. "Pretty sure that's more sexual then anything you've done in your entire life, Leah!" "Rocky, I was about to say..." Leah says, struggling to form the words. "That I think Aidan likes you." Aidan, from the doorway, has his eyes wide open. I just came back to get my bag! he narrates. He makes sure he is hidden, and listens intently to the conversation. "What do you mean?" Rocky asks, confused, but also interested. "I mean, I think Aidan is gay. And into you!" Leah says. "You mean it?" asks Rocky, startled. "Yes." "Hope so..." Rocky trails off. "Is that it?" "Suppose so," Leah mutters. Rocky walks over to the door, and is about to leave, when he says, "I'm sorry, Leah". "What for?" Leah asks, now the one interested. "That there's no chance you have with Aidan," Rocky says, exiting. ---- Aidan walks down the halls seconds later, in deep thought. Rocky? In love with me? What I heard from that conversation confused me so much. I was able to run away just as Rocky walked out, so he didn't see me. Apparently Leah likes me too? How long has this been going on for? This whole thing is getting to me too much! I want to talk to one of them about it, but I don't know what I'd say! As Aidan turns the corner, he bumps into Lauren. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Lauren shrieks. "No, no!" Aidan says, "It was my fault!" "You know, you look like a young man, who needs to talk things through!" Lauren says, studying Aidan. "How do you know that?" he replies. "Your eyes are tightly focused, heavy breathy, things like that," Lauren says, matter-of-factly. "I'm the counsellor here. Just come to my office when you're ready to talk". With that, Lauren walks off, leaving Aidan alone in the hallways, as the bell sounds through them. ---- Natalie: To the left To the left To the left To the left Mmmm to the left, to the left Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch) And keep talking that mess, thats fine Could you walk and talk, at the same time? And it's my name thats on that jag So go move your bags, let me call you a cab Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable? So go ahead and get gone Call up that chick, and see if shes home Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know What did you think I was putting you out for? Because you was untrue Rolling her around in the car that I bought you Baby, drop them keys Hurry up, before your taxi leaves Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I will have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)? So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable) How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing) Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you) I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep) 'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is) Replacing you is so easy To the left, to the left. To the left, to the left. Mmmmm To the left, to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left To the left, to the left. Don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable? You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'? You must not know 'bout me (baby) You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me) 'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me) I could have another you by tomorrow Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' You're irreplaceable? The song comes to an end, as the New Directions give Natalie a round of applause. Natalie walks over, and takes her seat. "Beyonce is an idol to me," Natalie tells the club. "She is truly amazing. Every single one of her songs have passion and soul. It's just unbelievable!" "Thank you, Natalie! That was a powerful rendition of Irreplaceable!" Marley says, taking the floor. "We still have three people left: Sophia, Jason and Kai! Do any of you three want to perform now?" "I will!" Sophia says, standing up, and trading places with Marley. "Celine Dion!" she calls out to applause. "She is my one and only idol!" The band begins to play the music to I'm Alive, and the New Directions clap as Sophia starts. Sophia: Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ... I get wings to fly Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah When you call on me When I hear you breathe I get wings to fly I feel that I'm alive When you look at me I can touch the sky I know that I'm alive When you bless the day I just drift away All my worries die I'm glad that I'm alive You've set my heart on fire Filled me with love Made me a woman on clouds above I couldn't get much higher My spirit takes flight 'Cause I am alive When you call on me (When you call on me) When I hear you breathe (When I hear you breathe) I get wings to fly I feel that I'm alive (I am alive) When you reach for me (When you reach for me) Raising spirits high God knows that... That I'll be the one Standing by through good and through trying times And it's only begun I can't wait for the rest of my life When you call on me (When you call on me) When you reach for me (When you reach for me) I get wings to fly I feel that... When you bless the day (When you bless, you bless the day) I just drift away (I just drift away) All my worries die I know that I'm alive I get wings to fly God knows that I'm alive As soon as Sophia finishes the last, jaw-dropping note, the New Directions burst into applause. Sophia laughs as she takes her seat, but it is obvious that she is very pleased with herself. ---- Aidan knocks on the door labelled Guidance Counsellor, and it swings upon to reveal the smiling face of Lauren. "Hello!" he says. "Hey, what's your name, by the way?" Lauren asks, as they take their seats. "Aidan," he replies. "Aidan McKensie". "Hello, Aidan, I'm Lauren," she says, beaming at him. "Tell me what's the problem!" "Well, I heard that two of my fellow Glee clubbers have been arguing about who has a better chance with me," Aidan explains. "It made me feel... I don't know how to explain it..." "Used? Betrayed?" Lauren suggests. "Both, in a way, I guess..." Aidan ponders. "Look, Aidan. I have another appointment outside, so I'll book you in next week?" Lauren says, reaching for her pen and paper. "No, I'm fine. I'll just talk to them about it," Aidan says, standing up. "Okay!" chirps Lauren, opening the door for Aidan. When he exits, Lauren shakes her head, and sits back down. ---- In the Lima Bean, Sophia enters, and looks around. When she spots Kai, she strolls over, and sits down. "Hey!" she says, enthusiastically. "Hey! Thanks for coming," Kai says. "Yeah, no problem," Sophia says, looking around the cafe. "Why did you call me here, by the way?" "Well, I saw how perfect your performance in Glee was, and I want mine to be like that," Kai explains. "Loud applause from everyone. Cheers from all around." "You want me to help you?" Sophia asks, trying to make sense of what he just said. "Yes," Kai says, raising his eyebrows. Sophia considers for a short moment, "Okay!" ---- The next morning, Kai enters the Choir Room, and sees Sophia conversing with Diana, Cody and Leah. She says something quickly, and the three leave. "You ready?" Sophia asks. "Okay!" Kai says. Sophia goes to take a seat. "Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi," Kai tells the band members. The guitarist begins to play, and Kai takes a deep breath, and begins to sing. Kai: Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life? Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white? Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand. Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man? My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away. Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto, That gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face, I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams, Let me be the first to shake a helping hand. Anybody brave enough to take a stand, I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street, Looking for forgiveness, what's left to believe? Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto, That gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face, I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day. Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto, That gets me through the night. I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life. Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice, Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly. When the world gets in my face, I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day. When The world keeps trying, to drag me down, I gotta raise my hands, I'm gonna stand my ground. Well I say, Have A Nice Day. Have A Nice Day Have A Nice Day After the performance, Sophia gives Kai a standing ovation, and walks over to him. "Kai, that was perfect!" she squeals. "You think so?" "Definitely! You don't need my help," Sophia says. "Kai you're perf-" Sophia is interrupted as Kai leans in, and kisses her. THE END Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes